Cause and Effect relationship
by Mourag
Summary: The purple human in (sort of) UF Alphy's lab. WELL I PROMISED THIS TO YOU A MONTH AGO BUT HERE IT IS NOW BEWARE (SOME) BLOOD RATED T TELL ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE THAT MORE CHAPTERS COMING


Cause and Effect relationship

The story of the purple human in Underfell Alphy's lab.

With the human in her metaphorical hands, Alphys wheeled the stretcher into the lab. Blizzdrake steadies herself, and quickly enters into a FIGHT with the human. Its SOUL emerges, and Alphys quickly snatches it and moves into the next room.

Blizzdrake moves into a chair in the room, her part done. Alphys quickly looks at the video feed, all seems to be well. Hitting the record button, she placed the SOUL onto a specially made metal strainer. With ease she flips a switch, and the floor below the human opens into a runnel, with a storage container located underneath, identical except much larger than the one placed under the SOUL strainer.

Checking the supply of food, which should prevent the human from inconveniently dying, she inserts the plug into the SOUL, and draws out a needle, surgical knife, pencil, and clipboard. Quickly, Alphys plunges the needle into the SOUL, and examines the resulting colorful purple liquid that emerges. She then releases the liquid into one of three jars, and checks the human.

They are going pale, but their HP is still at twenty. Continuously injecting the needle, Alphys drains the SOUL of all its purple liquid, revealing a hard, red casing. Carefully, she wedges the knife into their SOUL, and lever a piece off. It reveals a glimpse of grey, and Alphys continues to remove the outside casing, placing the casing into the second jar.

Once she has removed all of the shell, a small grey orb is revealed. Alphys slowly extends a gloved hand to touch it, and find it wonderfully soft. Placing the red shell jar under intense heat, she takes the third jar and moves into the room with the human, bringing the grey SOUL on its mesh.

Prepared for the gory task ahead of her, she selects an incredibly small knife, almost the size of a needle, and turns the sheet of paper over on her clipboard. Sketching a simple circle for the SOUL, she then inserts the knife into the very top of the SOUL. Almost immediately, the human's head fills with color, and blood starts seeping out the ears and nose. It flows into the container underneath the floor, and settles into an ominous red pool. She marks the top of her diagram as 'Head.'

Then, sticking the knife into the bottom of the SOUL, the ankles almost instantly swell up, and as she leaves the knife in, the ankles then burst, spewing forth blood in sheets. Very messy, she notes, labelling her diagram. She continues testing the human on all parts of its SOUL, and it appears that the SOUL roughly correlates to the areas of the body.

After her SOUL tests are complete, she knows that she is supposed to look into the human anatomy. She moves towards the human, armed with a pair of tweezers and yet another surgical knife. The camera will be recording everything she does, so there is no need to write it on the clipboard. It really was a shame that the Royal Guard brutally mangled all of the other human's bodies beyond repair, leaving their SOULS on the edge of breakage. Only having a female human, and a young one at that, to study couldn't be good for research.

Alphys quickly checks over the human's body, it seems to have finished healing itself. Opening up a different set of runnels, she gently sprays the human down with a hose, revealing the thin white clinical robe. Switching back to the regular runnels, she takes the knife into the chest, and peels back the skin. It reveals a set of bones, some pulsating red organs which appear to be the lungs, and a beating, somewhat SOUL-shaped organ which appears to be the heart. There are several veins and arteries, leading to different locations on the body. As she opens their neck, she notes that the skin is slowly sealing over. The neck reveals the spine, and some other blood vessels. As Alphys peels back the face, it reveals even more bones, but although the rib and neck anatomy was similar to her mentor's, the facial bones are nothing alike. There seems to be an absurd amount of blood and sensitive vessels, which are in her way of reaching the brain.

As she removes some of the nerve endings, placing them onto a tray with tweezers, she has a thought. If she could gather enough materials from the human, she would be able to create more humans. Identical clones, but they should each have their own SOUL. She works her way down through the body, taking samples from all the areas other than the brain, which will just have to be scanned, and hope that it does not malfunction.

Once she is finished operating, she exits the room and waits for the human to finish healing. In the meanwhile, as long as Blizzdrake does not leave the room, everything will be alright. It is getting late, and she is weary. Heading back to her lab room, she prepares to go to sleep.

As Alphys is settling down, she cannot help but wonder what the human will be like, seeing as she has just removed most of their essence. Hopefully it will make the child submissive, and easier to manipulate and experiment on.

Upon waking, Alphys quickly prepares for the day, and to view the human. She heads out, and checks on the jar of red SOUL casing. It appears to have melted, and it is a thick, viscous mass. In time, once the human has been taken care of, she will properly look into this fluid.

As she enters the lab, she takes her clipboard, prepared for note-taking. The human is awake, and is looking at her. It is the expression of one who has suffered an extreme moral blow, close to giving up. Alphys inspects the SOUL, and notes that an infinitesimally small amount of red casing appears to be growing back around it, as well as an even smaller amount of the purple fluid. She notes this, and writes down a theory, that humans naturally get larger SOULs as they age, making them stronger.

Looking the human in the eyes, she speaks, asking a question. "How do you feel?" The human looks at her, and slowly opens their mouth. "Ti... red." Alphys nods, and turns to Blizzdrake. "You are dismissed." Blizzdrake quietly leaves the room, putting up no resistance.

Alphys begins to speak her prepared speech, in a hope to at least make the human understand why she is doing exactly what she is doing. "Monsters have been trapped in the Underground for several hundred years. Our civilization is overcrowded, and we have no more space which we can expand to. On the surface, we would have enough room. But there is one thing in the way. The barrier. It requires seven human SOULs to break. You are the fourth human to fall down. Our king plans to break the barrier by slaying all humans who fall, and then waging war on humanity. But I see another way, a way through science. I hope to replicate your SOUL, and use the artificial SOULs to break the barrier. I do not seek to harm you, but if you do not cooperate with me, I will be forced to use…. Displeasing procedures. I only seek peace. Do you understand?"

The child nods, and seems to be a bit more relaxed now. Its skin is unnaturally pale, and it must be hungry, as food in the Underground is scarce. Alphys recalls that the child had a backpack with them before they were captured, perhaps there is human food in there. She calls to her lab assistants to go fetch it from the Royal Guard, wherever it may be. She knows that it will get done, and that it doesn't matter which assistant does it, after all, the Lab is under Asgore's exclusive protection, and is specifically meant to be like to orders from the king himself.

Turning her attention back to the human, she gets closer, not shoving her face at it, but being uncomfortably close. "Are you hungry?" The child nods and whimpers a bit, and upon closer observance, seems to be shivering. "Are you cold?" It nods again, and pulls the flimsy robe around itself. "Wait here." Alphys retrieves a blanket, and drapes it around the human. "I will treat you as best I can, and maybe someday, we'll all be free."


End file.
